A Link Between Three Worlds
by Zetra Shink
Summary: When Tanya runs away into her video game, Dinaria goes after her, only to result in being mistaken for a goddess reincarnation and is captured. Thinking that it's her fault, Tanya goes on Link's adventure to get her long distance sister, Ari, out of the clutches of Yuga. Please be nice! I might rewrite first five chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hey! Sup. This is my story version of A Link Between Worlds! I added OCs and regular characters. I also gotten permission from a friends permission to use one of her characters, Tanya. I give her full credit for Tanya. Her name is Hero of time 1998. You should check out her fanfictions. They are awesome! I'm also using a character from my other fanfic, The Goddesses, Dinari, accept with an 'A' at the end to make Dinaria. I don't own Zelda, and I am not rich and famous beyond anyone's wildest dreams or belief. Well, I hope you like! Please review and look at my profile for summaries! Happy readings!- Zetra Shink**_

**-oOo-**

**Chapter one**

Dinaria POV

I'm living in hell. In case you don't know, my sister is the cause. I know your supposed to be all 'lovey dovey' about her and such, but when she's an annoying, squealing, across the sea, long distance, fan girl, you tend to get annoyed. I should be happy, since the last time I saw Tanya was two years ago, but when your sister is a game freak and a squealing fan girl and the most annoying person in the world, it's sorta hard not to cheer when she finally sails back to New Zealand or wherever the hell she came from. Oh ya, we actually are sisters. We look really different. I look like dad and she mom. I have almost literal red hair and pale skin and green eyes and freckles lining my face. She has opal skin with no freckles and brunette hair and brown eyes. See the difference? My dad came from Ireland while mom from new Zealand as a Maori, or a native, in other words. Now you know how different we are and how much I hate her. And today, of all days, had to be visiting day! After an annoying bear hugs and hellos and 'proper' manners, we were dragged from the house, each with twenty bucks. First, we went to game stop. I bought nothing, while Tanya used her own money to buy useless games, Legend of Zera or something. We next went to Target, where Tanya squealed at every Zera shirt we could find, being rewarded with blank stares. I would say she was my sister when people would ask who she is, and they would either stare of laugh at me and then ask again. This is why I don't go out in public with her. After all that, we resulted at home, with dad asleep upstairs, and with Tanya, yelling random things at her 3Ds when I guess when something goes wrong. I couldn't take it anymore. We started an argument. I forgot what we were talking about, but after awhile, Tanya started getting angry as well.

"You sound like mum!" Complained Tanya.

"Well, you look like mom! At least you get to spend time with her, but instead, she left me and dad and had you!"

"You treat this like it ruined your life!" Spat Tanya. I can't take this anymore. I made a angry girl screech and smacked the game boy out of her hands. Tanya made a small screech herself and nearly jumped when the system fell and hit the ground with a satisfying crack. It made screeching sound, probably indicating that her system froze. she looked at me, almost broken.

"You ruined my life." Even I can hear the coldness of my words, but its too late to take it back now. Tanya stared at me, fired in her eyes. She looked enraged.

"You think you have it hard! I have a mum and a sister that doesn't care about me, a loving dad who I rarely see! I'm very poor, with no friends to back me up or support me, and all I have left is this damned broken family and my video games to keep me company! I've tried to make this a day worthwhile for you and me, but I still haven't tried hard enough! I'M NOT HARD ENOUGH!" She ended screaming. I never really knew how hard Tanya had it until now. "I try my hardest to get noticed, but _no_! I'm a mess up and a clutz that no one will ever love!" She picked up her video game and aimed it at me. "Sometimes, I just wish to escape into this damn game and away from the damned broken family!" And she threw it. At me. I nearly got hit, but I dodged it with a squeal, only grazing my ear, which actually hurt a lot.

I was in shock. Did my timid sister really do that? I looked at her.

"T-Tanya?!" Still she ignored me. I thought she was staring at me, but she was looking at something. Something _behind_ me. I looked behind me, half expecting to see something really scary or cryptic, but no. It was her gaming system, it was shining, it was almost blinding when you look at it directly. "W-what the hell is that?" No answer. Tanya stepped towards it.

"Tanya, don't-"

"Wait." She intersected. She walked towards it, hand outstretched. Was she seriously going to touch it?

"Tanya, don't!" To late. She touched it, and the glow became brighter. I had to look away if I wanted to keep my sight. When the light died down suddenly, I looked. My only sister, along with the light, disappeared.

"TANYA!" I yelled.

**-oOo-**

_**Ok, thats a good start! Thanks to all that read this! I'm glad you did! Please like and follow and look on profile! My summary isn't there yet, but it will be soon. See ya around the pond!- Zetra Shink**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Ya! It's me again! I lives! Anyway's this is chapter two of LBTW! I'm so glad your reading this! I've gotten more reviews and follows and likes on two of my stories! Thanks so much everyone! Here it is! Lets see what happens next! Happy readings!- Zetra Shink._**

**_P.S: Thanks again skykly! I accidently thanked you on GOC, so I'm going to thank you right here! I hope you enjoy! I also plan to add more Ocs, but I'm still not sure yet. Tell me what you think!_**

**_Thanks to realshow191! Thanks for following! I don't have many followers yet, so this means alot to me!_**

**_Now, as I sing Royals by Lorde and Imagine dragons's radioactive, because of my little sister, enjoy!_**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter two**

**Dinaria POV**

I couldn't believe it. Tanya was right here and suddenly she disappeared. Tanya, my only sister, disappeared.

"TANYA!" I yelled again. "No..."

Though, I hated my sister like hell, I can't bare to lose her. Not now. I don't know what came over me.

I started crying.

I cried and cried. Pretty soon, my dad came from upstairs, a startled look on his face.

"Ari! What's wrong?" He asked\yelled.

"She's gone!" I yelled at him. He looked even more startled.

"Honey, who's gone?!"

"Tanya!" I started weeping again.

I told him everything. Our argument, Tanya throwing the 3Ds, everything. When I relayed to him about Tanya touching the light, I did sound kind of crazy. My dad's face seemed to agree.

"Are you sure, maybe-"

"Yes! I'm sure! Look at the 3Ds!" Sure enough my dad looked. I was shocked when it didn't look cracked. He looked confused, though he still looked resentful.

"Maybe the system hit you in the head?"

"No! UHGG!" I said, annoyed. I am getting very frustrated. Fast. I need to calm down. I sigh, as did dad.

"Look, how could a 3Ds not get broken if it was thrown to a was with such force?" he asked. I sighed. Just then I got a plan. Maybe if dad can let me out of the house, I can grab the 3Ds and maybe do what Tanya did. I can go after her. But, what will I do to get out? I guess that's something I'll need to figure out when I'm there. I sigh. again.

"Fine, I- I guess it did hit me. I don't remember, though." I lie.

"Thats okay. Do you need fresh air? Did Tanya really disappear?" dad asked. Perfect.

"I don't know. She probably just ran away,"

"That's okay. Here, go outside. Sure you don't need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine!" I say, grabbing the DS. I walk outside, then start running to the park. If i'm going to disappear, let it seem like a kidnapping, so it seems natural. I don't want to be a supernatural freak girl you see on the TV every morning.

**-oOo-**

**? POV**

Curse that little brat. Woke me up again. Well, even as grumpy as I am right now, I can't really hurt him. First off, his dad will kill me for killing him, next, the dream was more of a nightmare. It showed a strange cryptic thing, but right now i'm too tired to explain. It was strange and scary.

I was almost thankful that running into a tree brought me out of thought. I don't like thinking of that. I've been having them for awhile. Anyway, what was I doing anyway? Oh, yes! I completely forgot! I was going to the gully's dad, the blacksmith! I start to run. I also remember oversleeping. I ran past plenty of people. Damn, where in the world is the blacksmith's shop? I don't have Hyrule recognized and I was foolish not to follow Gully when he said I should. Damn! I thought I should go my own way! What was I thinking.

I was in the middle of a mental facepalm when I nearly tripped over someone, who gasped in response. I ended up falling on my face.

"WOAH!" I yelled.

"AH!" Cried the person. A girl? Why isn't she at Kakariko? I looked up at her. She had a surprised look on her face, like she wasn't expecting me to trip over her while she was sitting. No duh. I got up and the girl started to apologize.

"I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have sat on the trail..." She said. It was barely more than a whisper that only I could hear. What's wrong? Is she just shy?

"No, it's ok, I just... ya... um... what's your name?" I asked her. I look at her again, then I realized. Her eyes are big and puffy, like she had been crying. Something was wrong!

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying. Is something wrong?"

She looked at me in surprise, then wiped her eyes, only for more to appear.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought I hid it well, b-but..."

I don't know where it came from, but a whole new stream of tears fell freshly from her face. I jumped a little then put a hand and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey hey, whoa! It's ok! Please stop crying! It's ok! tell me what's wrong." I said calmly.

She sniffed, then looked like she was thinking. Probably wondering if she can trust me. I don't know her and she doesn't know me. Pretty soon, she swallowed and nodded.

"M-my sister and I, we- we're travelers. A few hours ago, we had an argument and I- and I-"

She started crying, and I started to panic.

"Hey, hey! It's ok! What happened next?" I ask.

"I-I ran away and left her alone on the trail towards Hyrule. I was foolish and inconsiderate. I am put to shame and I hurt her feelings too."

She started to cry again and I sort of felt awkward. I just kept patting her back.

"Hey, easy. It's ok. People make mistakes." I said. When there was no reply, I continued. "... so, I take it you're lost?"

She sniffed and looked at me. "Ya. I guess I am. I sort of just ran here on my own. I left supplies at camp, so I don't have a map."

My Goddesses, she really was lost. This poor girl. Maybe I was meant to get lost, so I can help her. I quickly consider how I should ask what her name is without sounding bad about it.

"Hey, I'll help you find your sister. You can trust me. What does she look like?" I ask.

The girl's eyes were still pink and puffy, but she looked better. "Um, she er... Let's see. Have you ever seen a bust or a portrait of the Goddess Din?"

Was she changing subject? Even so, I nod at her. "Yes, I have. What about it?"

"Well, my sister, some how freakishly looks just like her, except for brown eyes and freckles."

I blinked. "Really? Then finding her should be easy. What's her name?"

"I sometimes like to call her Din, to tease her about it, but she prefers Ari." The girl said.

"Yes, of course. I'll shout out."

"Thank you. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name? My name's Link." I said proudly.

"Link... Thank you, Link." The girl started walking away.

"Wait!" I yell. She turned around to me. "What's your's?"

She quickly considered this then smiled. "Oh! Silly me. I almost forgotten to tell you. My names Tanya, but you can call me Tany if you want."

"Tanya, pretty name. I will help find your sister." She nodded and turned away, but I called for her again.

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me to the blacksmith's shop?" Before she get's the wrong idea, I quickly add, "Maybe we can find your sister on the way, and if not, why not come with me on my errands? We can search for your sister while we're at it."

Something showed in her eyes. I need to remind myself to learn how to read emotions better. She then smiled.

"Sure, Link. Thank you." Tany quickly caught up to me and we set off. Realization suddenly struck me.

"Oh damn, I forgot! I overslept this morning! We need to hurry up, or Gully's dad is going to hurt me!"

Recognition showed in her eyes, but she said nothing. We started running when I slipped on something. I heard Tany chuckle at it and I did too. I got up to see what I slipped on. A map!

"Yes!" I cheered.

"A map!" Tany cheered along.

"Well, this should help us a whole lot!"

"You were lost?" Tany said curiously.

"Er... No." I reply. I look at the map. We are on the right trail towards the shop if we turn around. I estimated a good six minutes if we walk. That'll cut down by half if we run. Well, at least I won't be in so much trouble as I am now, plus I have Tany as an excuse now.

"Come on! We're going to turn around. I hope you're a fast runner!"

"I'll try my best." Tany replied.

We started running.

**-oOo-**

**_Well, that there is chapter two! Hope you like! What will happen to Dinaria? What will Ari's dad do? Will Ari succeed at getting to Tany? If so, what will they do to get out? Why would Link help a low life called Tanya? What kind of name is called Tany? What will Gully's dad do? Why is Link always so lost? Why am I asking so many questions? NO ONE KNOWS!Anyway, see ya around the pond!- Zetra Shink_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hey. I'm back and alive. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. One of my deepest friends tried to commit suicide, so i've been really depressed lately. Sorry if also my chapter is to short or won't be the same as usual. Sadly, I do not own Zelda. Anyways, heres chapter three.- Zetra Shink**_

_**P.S: Thank you Luna M. Moon and Skykly for reviewing. Luna, I'm still thinking about it. Hopefully that PM I sent cleared things a bit. Sky, thanks again. Please keep updating "Sealed away"! Also to realshow191! Thank you for pressing that favorite button! I encourage others to do so as well!**_

**-oOo-**

**Chapter three**

**Ari**

"UHGG!" I threw the 3Ds at the sidewalk for the millionth time for the two hours that I've been here. I left the park an hour or so before this and still, nothing happened. I did everything. I put the 3Ds on the ground, turned it to the game it was on, which I was corrected to find Legend of _Zelda_, not Zera. I then threw the system around, even put a sharp stick to it. Nothing.

"This is ridiculous!" I yell to nothing. Tears soon flood my eyes and I can't go on anymore. I still can't stop thinking of Tanya and the hurtful words I said to her.

_You ruined my life._

I didn't even get to take back those words. I never met them. I love my sister. No matter what I say. Even more tears flooded my eyes as I thought this. I sank to my knees, hitting the concrete hard.

"Oh Tany!" I whisper, "I am so sorry about what I've done. I wish I can go in there with you. In your game, or wherever you went. I'm so, so sorry. Please, let me come to you, or come back to me..."

Suddenly, a bright light filled the air around me. I looked up to see the 3Ds, glowing. That was it!

_I wish I can escape into this damned game and away from this damned broken family!_

I wished to come, and so I shall. Nothing but eager, I reach out to the light that invaded my vision, only for everything to go black the second after I do.

**-oOo-**

**Tany**

I almost fangirled out when he asked my name, but I kept crying. I never thought Link would care who I was, or even care if I was in trouble. I almost panicked when he asked what was wrong or what happened. I would never tell him of my world. He would never believe me, or might think I was crazy. So I stretched the truth, and made it more believable. I said the first story I thought of, which he buyed. And now, I was going with him to the blacksmith's shop! I can just squeal. Though I don't, because he would yet again think I was crazy, and I'm still a bit shaken with what happened. I just woke in the middle of the trail; I remembered what had happened, and immediately regretted it. I started to cry and that's when Link had run over me. He was lost. I was thankful that he slipped on a map, or we'd be in serious trouble. I'm thankful the knights haven't come out to kill Link yet. I don't want to see how realistic they are when you're actually in the real thing.

Link barley ran in front of me, while I tried my best to keep up. Pretty soon, five minute's later, we made it to the shop.

"Well," Said Link, "Here it is!"

"The blacksmith?" I ask.

"Yep. Not much, though." commented Link, shrugging.

"Are you kidding? This is wonderful. I like to travel, and I just love buildings like this!" I exclaimed. That was a lie, obcorse.

Link chuckled at my claim. "We'll see. Want a look inside? Plus, I really need to go inside, so we both really haven't a choice."

I nodded in agreement. We went inside of the shop. The inside looked like a regular building. Most of the floor is wooden, but at the corner was a giant fireplace surrounded by stone tiles. That's where the smithing takes place. The other corner has tools crowded all over counters, and against the rightmost wall was a table. The room was lit by candles, so everything was a bit hard to see through the dimness. Link looked like he's been here all the time, which he probably has.

The minute we were inside the building, the blacksmith, or thats what the game calls him, was onto him like a flea.

"Link! Where have you been? How do you expect to be a great blacksmith when you grow up if you always slack off! I had to get Gully yo come and get you!"

"But I-"

"You were sleeping in, and even after Gully came and got you, you slept in!"

"If you let me explain, I-"

"Slept in!"

Me, who stood here quietly without interrupting, cleared the throat to get some acknowledgment. It worked. All attention was thrown towards me. Before blacksmith could say anything, I spoke up.

"Excuse me, sir, but if you let him explain, he would say that he took his time when no one else would to help me." I say modestly. They were speechless for the moment, but then let Link off the hook. He let me explain where I was from and he explained finding me on the trail. Everyone was silent from our story.

"...did you really do that?" Asked the captain. I forgot he was here.

"Yes, he did." I reply, "And for that I am thankful, and owe him a lot!"

"Well then, I guess that settles much." blacksmith said.

"Actually, it doesn't. We still don't know your name, miss." said Gully.

"Oh! My name is Tanya, but all of you may call me Tany if you like!" I said.

"Nice to meet you!" Said Gully. "I'm Gully!"

"I'm Rustle." Said Blacksmith. Huh. He does have a name!

"I'm the captain of the palace knights." Said captain.

Once everyone was done introducing, the captain left and I was stuck describing my so called travels around the world. Pretty soon, Rustle noticed that the captain left without his sword. Like the game, he intrusted Link to give in back to him.

"Sure!" Said Link, "But can Tany come too? I can show her around while we go to find the captain."

"Fine." Said Rustle, "But don't slack off. I think the captain said that he was going to the sanctuary next."

"Ok!"

"And be careful! Don't use the blade no matter what! It's a delivery!" warned Rustle.

"Ok!" Link said again.

"We'll be careful!" I said.

"Please keep an eye on him." Rustle winked and I nodded.

So the adventure begins.

**-oOo-**

_**Yep. Here you go. I noticed after writing this that i'm sort of writing something that I used to read called magic tree house, 'I wish to go there' and stuff. Well, got to go. Please leave reviews! See ya around the pond!- Zetra Shink**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY! I AM BACK! I AM ALSO ABUSING THE PRIVILEGE OF USING THE AWESOME OPTION OF CAP LOCK! ANYWAYS, HAPPY READINGS!- ZETRA SHINK!**_

**-oOo-**

**Chapter four**

**Ari**

I woke up with what seemed to be a major headache. I open my eyes to find clouds. Clouds? Oh, wait. I'm just laying down. I sit up to see that i'm instead on a dirt road that crossed in three directions. Am I not in my hometown? I don't recognize this dirt road so I must not be. I rub my eyes and stand up on my sore legs. I must of been out for awhile. So where am I?

Realization came to me the same as memory. I was on a sidewalk, going from the park. I gave up on something. The 3Ds. The argument! I remember! I was trying to find a way to get to Tany! I succeeded! I was in her Zera- I mean Zelda game! What was it called? Link Between Words? No, Worlds. A Link Between Worlds.

I look around, hoping to find some sort of clue of where to go next. Nope. I don't know what to do. I never played Zer- Zelda. This is Tany's domain. This is her kind of place. Hmm. This is quite a puzzle. Maybe I can meet someone. I can tell them- wait, like they'd believe that. _Hello, I'm Ari. I'm from a world that has more technology that you'd ever had. I'm not from the world. I was sucked into a gaming device meant for playing 3D games. Have you seen my sister? She doesn't look like me at all. We both got sucked in._ Ya, totally believable.

Maybe I can look for the main character. I don't know her name, probably Zelda. I will admit to playing a little bit of the game. I can see why Tany would like it. Let's see. I believe she had green goofy cap on, green clothes, and a sword. Not much to go on, but it's something. Though, what should I say to people who ask who I am? Hmm. Maybe there is a chance they met Tany. If not, I will have a hard time coming up with a reason why I'm here.

Ok, where will I go first? When I played a little bit, I remember going into a blacksmith's shop and I apparently had something called 'Master ore' and was able to upgrade my sword from regular to yellow. Apparently, it's supposed to be a lot stronger than the regular sword. Maybe I should start there? I don't know. I suppose it's a good idea. Probably not the best. It's likely that the people who work there know where Tany is.

And so that's what I do.

**-oOo-  
**

**Ari  
**

After a long line of searching and asking and getting weird looks, I decide that I'll be a traveler. Many people ask if I am or why I wear strange clothes, so I just stick to what they think I am. Pretty soon I make it to my goal: The Blacksmith's shop. It looks the same from when I last played it. I make my way inside to be greeded by the same person as when I played, with the label Blacksmith. I walk right along in.

The blacksmith is talking to his son, or I think it's safe to say that he is. He looks more like to woman than Blacksmith. The only person that took notice of me was the older man in the corner next to a giant fireplace, with a hammer in hand.

"By Din! Tany was right! You do look like Din!" He exclaimed. My eye's widened and I hoped that they wouldn't tear up. The Blacksmith, the woman, and their son all looked at me.

"You met my sister? When? Where is she?" I ask quickly.

"Whoa, slow down! Are you, perhaps, Ari?" Asked Blacksmith.

"Yes! You met my sister? We er... sort of split." I concluded.

"Well yes, he came in with my apprentice this morning."

"Are they still here?"

'Well, no. They left this morning, hoping to catch the captain to give him his sword." What kind of captain loses his sword?

"Ok. Thank's anyway, it's just-"

"Yes, we know."

"You know?"

"Yes. Sorry to hear that you got in an argument." He said sadly. I almost looked to the floor, but that would be rude.

"Ya... I sort of regret doing so, but I came back after her all the same." I said.

Blacksmith nodded. "Like a good sister should. My name is Rustle. This is my wife, Aline and my son, Gully. My apprentice is named Link. He came in this morning with your sister, Tanya. He said he would show her around while looking for you." I was a bit taken back by the names, but hope swelled in me. "Last they were headed to the sanctuary to hopefully find the captain. You should get on your way. I wish you luck."

He looked at me, expecting me to do something. But I don't have a map. I brought of my brave side and asked for one.

"Er... do you mind if I was to borrow a map? I haven't the time to try to get one. I just came to Hyrule only awhile ago."

"Oh! Why certainly!"

He went to a corner and brought out a folded square. A map! He came to me and handed it over.

"Thank-you." I said politely. I grab it and unfold it. Rustle bent down and pointed to a small building.

"See this? This is the sanctuary. Where your sister and Link went." He pointed to another building, "And this is us right here. I assume you can use a map?"

"Yes. I can." I really have. I was in girl scouts for a few years.

"Good. Go find your sister. She misses you and also regrets having leave."

"Don't worry." I say, "She can have fit's all the time. We all make mistakes."

And I left the building with thanks. I look at the map, allowing it to guide me. I looked at where I was and constantly did so. I almost got lost a few times, but made it back on the trail soon enough. I turned a corner and finally took view of the sanctuary I started yelling Tanya's name and looked around. I saw the boy in the goofy hat, Link and the shovel guy. Ok, so maybe he was a boy, so what. They were freaking out over something, Link pulling on the doors. What's wrong? What happened? I looked some more. I didn't see Tanya at all. I called out her name some more, hoping she will somehow appear. Nope, nothing. Where is she?

Link looked at me and his eye's widened. I continued to look for Tany, however. He ran up to me and I finally stopped.

"Hey, are you Ari?" He asked.

"Are you like? I met Rustle. Where's Tany? Is she okay? I'm really worried about her!" I replied.

"Er..." He looked concerned and worried.

"What? What happened? Where's my sister!?" I said worried to death.

"There's a story behind that. She went inside with Sere, the priest's daughter, and the door's slammed closed and the door's locked! They won't budge! They are stuck inside!" He said.

Damn it! Tanya's trapped! She's in danger!

I immediately run to the doors and start to pull on them. Nothing.

"Tanya! I yell, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

Nothing came from the other side. I started to panic.

"TANYA!" I yelled again.

"It's no use!" Huffed Link.

"We've got to try!" I reply.

"He's right!" Said the shovel guy. "We'll need to use my secret passage."

I look at him in curiosity. Does he really? These Zelda games are weird like that. Maybe you needed to access to it earlier.

"In the graveyard, if you move a certain tombstone, you will see a passage. If you follow it, it will lead you to the inside of the sanctuary. But you must be careful! There are monsters down there that block entrance. You must use that sword!" Link nodded and brought out the sword. "Go! Hurry!"

We both said our thanks and ran into the graveyard. The ghosts I had encountered when I had last played were even more realistic than the game. Though, whenever one came close, Link slayed it. The sword looked like any sword you'd expect to see. It had the sharp metal part, the hilt wrapped in a golden ribbon, and what seems to be a blue sapphire at the end.

After multiple tombstones, many which contained more ghosts, We found one in the clearing that had a fence around it, surrounded by a lot of grass. Ok, that screams secret passage to me.

"Hey, Link! I think I found it!"

He hurried over to me, and I pointed at the tombstone for Link to see. He nodded and we both pushed on the tombstone together. It was hard and heavy, but it worked. When the tomb moved finally, it revealed a passage, just like to shovel guy said.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Ya. Well, you sure you want to come with me?" Link asked me. I looked at him.

"Well of course I do! Tanya's stuck in there! I'm going with you." I reply.

He nods and he starts to move down, with me close behind.

**-oOo-**

_**THERE YOU GO! CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETE! YEP! I STILL AM ABUSING! ANYWAY, SEE YOU AROUND THE POND!- ZETRA SHINK!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hey! Sorry I took so long. I kind of got obsessed with a horror RPG game called Ib. Ya, pretty cool. Anyways, I also made a new story called Sixth of light. You should probably check it out. Oh, and after a bit more Zelda research, I found that I've been saying the priest's daughter's name wrong. It's Seres, not Sere. Anyways, happy readings!- Zetra Shink**_

**-o0o-**

**Chapter five**

**Tany POV**

The small trip to the sanctuary wasn't that long or hard. We came up to a few Blobs, but we just ignored them. I find it weird that just for this game, they renamed those enemies from Chuus to Blobs. Strange, right? What was Nintendo thinking? Anyway, like in the game, Dampe, the gravedigger, is sitting out front with Seres, the priest's only daughter. I walk with Link up to the sanctuary. When they both took notice of us, Seres was the first to speak.

"Oh, look who's here! Welcome to the sanctuary, Link." She stated, "Eager as ever, aren't you? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hello, Seres. First, I will like to introduce you to someone." He gestured to me. "This is Tany, she's new to town as a traveler. She's here running errands with me as well. We're also looking for her sister, Ari."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Tany. I am Seres, the priest's daughter. Might I ask who your sister is?"

"Well, she remarkably looks like the Goddess, Din, if that helps anything." I said.

"Well, no. I'm sorry my dear, I haven't seen anyone who looked like the power Goddess. I'll look, though. Is there anything else I may help you with?"

I was a little disappointed, even if I know that Ari isn't here in the game with me. Anyway, Link recounted the time at the blacksmith's and how the Captain had left his sword.

"Well Link, you came to the right place. He's come to see my father. It's unlike him to be so careless, losing his sword like that! Here, just a moment, I'll go fetch him for you."

She turned, but then said another thing that wasn't in the game.

"Tany, would you like to go see inside the sanctuary? Since you're a traveler and all, I assumed you'd like too."

"Sure! I would love to see the inside! It looks so beautiful out here already!" I marvel.

Seres smiled and I follow her inside. It looked just like the game, except I could see everything easier. One of the stained glass windows on the left had a picture of the hero of legend. The rest are things that happened at the time of the hero. On the right, show'd the three goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. The inside looked even more beautiful than in the game.

I was just pondering the beauty of it when suddenly the doors slammed shut. I looked at the doors, wondering what happened. Then it all hit me.

Yugga.

I forgot all about him, and now, crap!

I'm in the room with him.

I turn my attention toward the front of the room. Seres and I both gasp as the captain is is trapped between a border of a picture frame. He's suddenly brought backwards, straight and hard into the wall. Suddenly, he's flat on the wall, looking like he was painted as graffiti art. Yugga turns to us, a wild grin on his face.

"My, good timing, I must say. I just got finished with my worst piece yet. I call it, "The downer"."

This guy is mental! I back up, with Seres behind me.

"Go away, Yugga. You don't belong here."

I was satisfied to see Yugga confused, but then he shook it off.

"I don't know how you know, girl." he said with venom, "But-"

"You and Hilda have no call to meddle with Hyrule's triforce. It isn't going to work. This is exactly what happened to yours."

"What are you talking about?" Whispered Seres.

"Oh! And how would you know something like that? I might consider you as another one of my works, even if it isn't the prettiest of all!" Stated Yugga.

I backed up more, so we were flat against the door. Sere's tried to get it open, but I could tell it wouldn't budge. I could hear pounding from the inside.

"Thauya!" is what it sounded like on the inside. I froze. That voice belonged to my sister, Ari

But she isn't here, is she?

I bet that I was just imagining it. But what if it was real... Should I call out to... No. I can't risk getting her in danger or in any more trouble if she really is there. I already caused enough trouble for her already. I stared Yugga down, and suddenly, his wand glowed. I know what he's going to do.

"Get down!" I yell to Seres. Both she and I hit the floor and role under the rows of benches, barely missing a ball of light that would of turned both Seres and I another one of Yugga's paintings. I hear Yugga stomp his foot, obviously mad at us dodging his ray of power. Seres and I roll under all of benches and soon, come out from under them on the cornered part of the room! I mentally facepalm myself for this. I just remembered that there was a secret passage on the opposite side of the room! I mentally facepalm myself again, damn it!

Seres and I are now cornered against the wall like in the game just before Yugga gets traps Seres as a painting. This is getting really bad. Yugga has a huge smirk on his face.

"Not the best move, my dear. Not the prettiest or the brightest." He claimed sadly, fake pity written all over his face. "But no worries! When you become my masterpiece, I could just throw you out like I did with grump over there."

I look my right, and like I noticed earlier, There sat the captain, stuck against the wall like a graffiti.

"Why would you do such things? What are your motives?" Seres asked.

"Heh... like you would like to know."

"Yes! I would!"

"Like I would tell someone like you!"

Yugga got his wand ready in hand, and it started to glow. This isn't good. I planted myself in front of Seres like a body guard. Yugga had a smirk on his face, but said nothing.

I suddenly heard foot steps from the secret passage. I thought it would just be Link, but instead of just one, there stood two people, both I recognized well. I open my mouth in shock when seeing her, but quickly recovered. I shook my head at them.

"Idiots! Run away! GO!"

Instead of running, both Link and Ari were doing the exact opposite and ran to the rescue.

**-oOo-**

_**So, what you say? Idiots or no? I am so sorry this was short and it came in late. I suffered writers block and such and I had like a butt load of ideas this weekend. Anyways, I hoped you liked it. PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW! See ya around the pond- Zetra Shink**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ, INCLUDING YOU, DRAGONYAHOO20!**_

_**READ BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE AS WELL!**_

_**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating like a good author should be. I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting! I don't have many followers, and I assume this just makes it worse! I have so many stuff going on, and I went to a trek. I was sent home early because I was a flipping baka and went to hunt down a snake in a creek. Well, I found it, but it didn't like me very much. It bit me, and while I ran from it, I tripped and fell and broke my ankle. I was lucky my Senpai was there to save me and kill the snake. After leaving the emergency room, I got back to writing. My senpai comes to my house everyday. He is very worried about me. In case you're wondering, it wasn't a poisonous snake, so I'll be fine. Well, this is chapter six of ALBTW. Also, a thanks to Dragonyahoo20 for reviewing and and motivating me to write some more. If you haven't haven't PMed me, you wouldn't be reading this right now. CYBER COOKIE FOR EVERYONEZ!**_** (#) (#) (#) XD**_** ALBTW IS OF HIATUS! But only if you keep your side of the bargain, Dragon! Also, to TheBigOne, I added a few things in this chapter just for you. Sorry if my story has been giving a wrong message, but hey, I let someone in on the secret. :D Please R&R, and happy readings!**_

_**- Zetra Shink**_

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Ari**

Right when we got into the dark tunnel, I was suddenly overcome with fear. Why the hell must it be so dark?! Link in the least didn't seem fazed at all, and instantly went in for his new friend. Yarg! I am hating this place already. All I could see is what was in front of me, and nothing else. I heard a squeak and I felt something rush past my foot. I squealed a higher pitch sound then the mouse and started to run away. I heard Link run after me, and it wasn't before long I ran into what seemed to be stairs. I felt something furry on my stomach and didn't dare move.

"Link... Theres something on me..." I whisper in fright.

"S'okay. Hold on a minute. Theres a chest up here and maybe something inside it will help us."

"Please hurry."

I was on the edge of tears. I felt the thing move towards my face and My breathing went faster. IT'S GONNA EAT MY FACE!

It was sudden after I heard the chest open that light came into the room. I looked at the furry creature and screamed. What I saw were two pinkish-purplish eyes looking into mine. The thing had yellow fur, but the thing that stood out most to me was the fact the it was an over-sized. Giant. RAT!

"GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed to nothing. I tried batting the thing away, but it latched onto my clothes and opened its mouth to snap my neck off. I squealed one last time and shut my eyes tight, waiting for the thing to kill me. "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" I squealed again and again, but nothing came. I flinched when I felt an arm grab me. I struggled away, but the thing held on and spoke.

"Geez, Ari! It's me! I killed it! Your fine!" It said. It has Link's voice! It stole it! I struggled more, but I stopped when I saw Link into view.

"Oh, Link! It's you! Something stole your voice!" Are the first things I blurted out. Link laughed.

"Are you really that dense? That was me! Geez, Tany was right when she said that you were-" He said.

"Ya, sorry. And yes, I get that alot. Let's just go and hurry to get Tanya in time!" I said urgently.

"Okay then, let's go."

"Oh, and thanks, you save me from death by oversized rat."

"It's fine. I couldn't just leave you there, now could I?

I quickly brush myself off, embarrassed about the whole mishap. My face must of been Red, cause Link looked at me and chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just waved forwards, motioning for me to follow close behind him. I nod and stand behind him and we move forward. I found that the thing Link found in the chest was a Lantern. How... Fourtunate.

We go into the next room, Link once again had to kill some rats. I walked upto the door and pulled on it. It was locked. Link, just finishing up, walked up to me.

"it's locked." I say.

"What about that?" He asked, pointing. I look and find that we have to balance on a metal platform and flip a switch on the other side of the room so we can get into the chapel. I guess the switch either opens the door or drops a key.

"Great..." I mutter. Link chuckled and we walked on the platform. It was harder to keep balanced than it looked, and I almost fell a few times. If it weren't for Link, I'd probably be on the ground below us with a broken leg. We eventually made it to the switch with barely a problem. Link spiked it with his sword. We afterwards heard a sort of clicking sound and the sound of a large bolder being dragged on the floor. We made our way back after it stopped to find that the door was wide open. Link and I looked to each other and nodded, having no need for words.

We went up the stairs and found ourselves on carpeted floor. Red carpet. Knowing it must be in a chapel, I started to run with Link at my side. We made it out of the tunnel.

My first thought upon seeing the chapel was as simple as any girl who got sucked into a game.

_What in the freaking name of- A creepy clown guy?!_

I stared as I saw my lost sister cornered with some other woman as a creepy clown guy holding up a wand ready to harm my sister. I heard Link gasp besides me, and I saw Tanya look my way.

"Idiots! Run away! GO!" She yelled at us. well, I guess i'm an idiot, cause I bolted right then to the middle of the room, staring down the clown. I the clown then brought down his wand of weird and a beam came out.

"NO!" I scream. It was then the the small woman from behind Tanya pushed Tanya out of the way, the beam hit her instead.

"NO!" Shouted Tanya as the woman screeched and then turned into a- wait, what...? A painting...?

I suddenly become light headed. This creepy clown guy was bad news, and I didn't like him very much. The clown admired the painting, muttering about beauty and style before turning to us. First his gaze went to Tanya, then went to Link, who stood guard, but I took a step back when his gaze landed on me, still lingering. A surprised look was read, but then slowly, a creepy smile formed on his lips, making me tremble. What have I gotten myself into?!

"Nevermind that annoying brat, thinking she was so brave and mighty, when I got a beloved beautiful Goddess of Power right here." Said the creepy clown. I saw Tanya freeze, but what did he mean, Goddess of Power?

Wait... That stupid joke? Tanya would always tease me about looking like a Goddess from her video game, The Legend of Zel- Wait, wow, wow, wow... This is a Legend of Zera, er, Zelda game. And I'm in it.

I swear under my breath. I get it now.

This creepy clown thinks I'm Din, Goddess of Power.

* * *

**Tany**

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Yuga thinks my sister is one of the goddesses! She's always looked like Din, even called her that, but I was only kidding.

But this is Zelda, this clown is a bad guy, and this is real. And Ari is in real danger if I don't do something to stop him.

I quickly get up and run towards Ari, shielding her. Link is still frozen in his place, looking quite shocked.

"You stay away from her, you greedy bastard." I threaten coldly, letting my death glare set fire.

Yuga frowned. "Quiet getting in my way, brat!" He spat. I rushed towards me at inhuman speed and knocked me over the head with his scepter.

"Tany!" I heard Ari cry. I tried to get up, but the floor kept moving. I felt another sharp pain in my head, and like that I was sent flying across the room.

I landed with a sharp thud nearby and tried to get up, but I fell back down again. I heard footsteps and yelling. I opened my eyes. Most of everything was blurry, but I could still see some. Link was knocked into the door and I saw Ari run to the place Seres and I were trapped in. I heard Ari yell something and Yuga smirk and talk back, but it was a muffled. Before I knew it, Yuga raise his scepter and I hopped to my feet.

"ARI!" I screamed, but it was too late.

My sister was a painting. I feel to my knees, feeling tears filling my eyes. I never knew how much I loved her until she's gone. Yuga smirked and I saw Link dart across the room to Yuga. Before I could warn him, Yuga fused with the wall, and Link bit the dust. Yuga unfused and looked at his work. I stood up, using the wall for support.

"You'll never win, Yuga. You and Hilda will fail. Your plan especially. Betraying Hilda in the near future won't get you anywhere. You will be stopped." I hissed at him. He looked at me, surprised at first, but then smirked.

"by who? You, or this simple little boy?"

"If thats what it takes, then yes."

I looked at me and frowned. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

He fused with the wall and left, me watching him out. When he left, I fell back to my knees.

"So help me, Yuga, when I get my hands on you, you will be sorry you ever messed with me or my sister." I hiss under my breath. I stand there looking to the floor.

It's a bit later that I hear the door open hesitantly, though I don't look up from my fixation on the floor. I hear footsteps come in, but they speed up about halfway. They stop for a few seconds before they rush up to me, kneeling down.

"Hey, you okay?!" Asked a voice. The person shook me and I looked up. For a second, I thought it was Link, but shouldn't he be at his house if he's awake? It was than that I realize. No, this isn't Link. This is his other self.

This is Ravio.

Ravio shook me and asked again and I shook my head. He had his familiar hood down, probably by accident, so I could see his face. I remember what help he does in the game, and I have to keep myself from smiling.

"W-who are you?" I ask, faking foreigner innocents.

"That's not important right now. Are you okay?!" He asks for the third time, though I didn't get it very well, I was somehow fixated on the patterns of the stain glass windows. It took me awhile to answer.

"Hmm?" I ask him. I looked down, muttering something. I thought I heard the word 'Shock' in there, but I decide to ignore that. If someone was in shock, then it's best for the person to not know that he was in shock.

"Here, lean against the wall." He instructs. I try to follow, but I become really light headed at the movement and I can't help but wince and rub me head.

"Does your head hurt?" He asks. I nod in reply. Ravio helps me prop against the wall before walking over to Link. He stared at him for a minute, probably because Link looked like him, but then looked to me.

"Do you know him?" He asked me. I nod.

"Thats Link. Hes a friend of mine. I only met him today, though..."

He nodded. "Do you know where he lives."

Of course I know where, but of course, I need to fake foreign innocents. "I think so. I saw a sign that said Link's house."

"That probably belongs to him, if theres no other guy named Link out in Hyrule."

"I don't know. I only got here today." He nods again. We have really bad habits of head nodding, now do we?

"You don't live in Hyrule?"

"Nah, my sister and I, we like to travel around. Just a life style. You wouldn't believe the places I've been."

"Maybe I will if you tell me."

I couldn't help but smile. "You believe in other worlds right?" I think I'm a little too close for spilling the truth, but I might tell these two boys the truth because they travel through worlds as well, sorta kinda like I did, though I don't know how to get back. Ravio looked at me, a bit taken back. I chuckled a bit before looking down at the ground again. I don't know if he believes me, but all well. For all he knows, I could live in Lorule. I look back up to him.

"The names Tanya. Yours?"

"Er, Ravio..."

"Nice name. If I was you, Ravio, I'd put that bunny cap back on your head, or people will start to believe theres two Links living in Hyrule, when in reality, one doesn't belong."

Ravio grew pale. "How'd you know?!" He said sheepish.

"Cause, you look like Link, and if anything, his opposite. Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me."

Shocked at being discovered, Ravio opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He swiftly pulled his cap back on his head.

"Are you from...?"

"Lorule? Nah, just another world." My smile faded. "Though, you don't know that like Link does, and I don't know your from Lorule, okay?"

He looked at me, but then smiled and nodded. He got the hint. I smile back. I try to get up, but I get a little dizzy, but I could work through it.

"We need to get Link home and inform the knights and the Princess Zelda. You mind to help?"

"Not at all."

I walk over and help pick Link up. I put one arm over my shoulder while Ravio put one over his. We both grunted under his weight.

"Can't he weigh any bigger?" I huff. Ravio grunted in response. We started walking. We opened the door, with some challenge, of course, and we were outside.

"So, can you tell me what happened?"

"I guess, but I was knocked out for part of it, so Link could probably tell you better... Speaking of which, were is the priest?"

"Beats me. Lets just get him home."

* * *

**_Yay! Abrupt ending! Okay, I don't know if this makes anything better, TheBigOne, but I let Ravio in on the secret, and she will soon tell Link when he starts to travel worlds with her in tow. Also, traveling worlds and being sucked into one with a wish would never happen, but a girl could dream, can't she? Next, we will be hearing from the princess, so thats gotta be exciting._**

**_Thanks Proxy4818! I enjoy writing this, no matter how long I put this off._**

**_To Neo-Devil, not sure if I could bring in Ganondorf. He's only in the game for about two minutes, so he doesn't have a big part... I'll think about it for now, I might make a sequel when it's done, but no promises. I'll see what I can do._**

**_Okay, hope most of everything is cleared up, so if theres something you want to change or if you think I got an important detail wrong, tell me over PM or review. Please review, fav, or follow, and I'll see you around the pond! :D_**

**_-Zetra Shink_**


	7. Quick authors note cause I suck!

**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey. Sorry to say this, but this is just an authors note. I know, I suck that way.**

Sorry to say, but I have writers block, which I almost never get, so I am stuck on what to do next. WAIT, HEY! PUT THE CHAIR DOWN! YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU, GIRL!_  
_

MEH!

Okay, if you think I should add an new OC or a different POV than normal, PM me, okay? If you have an idea, PM me, or if you have something to say, as you can guess-PM me.

Okay, I'll be going to girls camp tomorrow, and after that vaca, so I won't write or update for TWO WEEKS! Sorry! I'll be back to writing soon, friends! See ya around the pond!

-Zetra Shink


End file.
